Bella's Boy
by crazy chick to the nines
Summary: A pining Jasper, a song, and what could be more. ONE SHOT! loosely based on Rick Springfield's Jessie's Girl.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys well I was listening to the radio yesterday and got inspired to write this little one shot. I have two major fics that are in the works right now so this will remain a one shot but I hope you love it just as much as you love my multi-chapter fics. This fic is loosely based on the song Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield. It's not crucial that you listen to this song before or while reading this fic, but it may help just a little bit. Alright that's it I think now on to the show!**

**Bella's Boy**

**JPOV**

We have been friends forever. I can't remember a time where we weren't speaking daily or calling each other just to talk about nothing on the phone. We were neighbors and fast friends as well as partners in crime. There were many days we spent in the woods behind our houses dreaming of our future selves that they all begin to run together.

Our whole friendship started when my parents decided it would be a good idea to leave the heat of Texas for the cold of Forks, Washington. We ended up moving in right next to the Chief of Police, Charlie Swan, and his daughter, Bella. My mom felt like she needed to step in and help Charlie with Bella as soon as she saw him struggling to put Bella's pigtails in braids. While my mom helped Charlie with all the girlie things he couldn't help Bella with Charlie latched onto me and my dad for some guy friends. He was completely shocked when I told him I could shoot a ten point buck at three clicks and I was only eight years old. The five of us were the best of neighbors and it didn't change when the Cullens moved in on the other side of the Swan residence.

The Cullens moved in when Bella and I were twelve. When Edward first moved in we were a little leery of the strange boy with copper hair and sad green eyes. Bella and I sat on her front porch watching as the movers walked back and forth between the house and the truck, unloading box after box with the word FRAGILE printed in big bold letters on the side. Later my mom made her famous apple pie and insisted that we go over and introduce ourselves. That's how we found out that Edward's mom was sick and that his dad was a doctor who was trying to get her into a medical trial at the local hospital . With that news buzzing in my mom's head she took it upon herself to take Edward under her wing just as she did Bella and doctor Cullen thanked her every chance he got.

We were fine the three of us. We got along so well we rarely slept at a different house than the other one. Often we would camp out in Edward's living room because his parents were at the hospital again. We'd have the whole house to ourselves and we'd talk about everything and nothing at the same time. Then sophomore year Edward's mom lost her battle with her illness and died.

After the funeral Edward changed a little bit. He started needing Bella just a little bit more than I did. They also shared a loss of their mothers that I just couldn't understand with my strong healthy mom at home baking me cookies and cakes. The more time they spent away from me the more I started to venture into other things. I joined the swim team and started working out. I met new friends including Alice and Emmett who were twins and Rosalie AKA the queen of the spring board.

Edward, Bella and I remained close through all of this. They came to every one of my home meets and even some of the away meets and Alice and I went to Bella's poetry contests and Edward's piano recitals. We were a happy bunch for a while, then every thing changed again.

When Edward and Bella got together at the end of sophomore year I was happy for them. I could tell that they cared for each other deeply, but I had this feeling deep in my gut that it wasn't the three of us any more; it was them and me.

I started going out with Alice to try and get into the dating pool, but shortly into our relationship I realized that I liked when he brother hugged me more than when she did. Alice was really cool when I told her we couldn't go together any more because I played for the other team. Actually she told me she had a suspicion for a long time and told me that I should follow my heart. Too bad my heart was in the hands of someone who gave his to another girl.

After coming out to Alice I began to notice Edward in a different kind of light. I started to notice the way he would pinch the bridge of his nose when he was thinking really hard and the way he would run his fingers through his hair making it stand on end when he was stressed. Then at one of his recitals I stared a little too long at the way his fingers caressed the keys and "little Jazz" decided to wake up. Alice thought it was kind of cute that it was Edward and not some random guy. I on the other hand thought it was a totally absurd notion. I didn't need to ruin my friendship with Edward over my teenage lust, but it was more than lust I soon figure out. I was falling in love with Edward Cullen and he didn't even know it.

That brings me to now. It's three weeks before graduation and every member of the senior class is oozing excitement. I'm sitting here in my AP music class with Edward trying to figure out what to play for our senior solos in a week and we have made absolutely no progress in the past twenty minutes.

"Jazz what the hell are we going to play?" Edward shouts as he raises his hands above his head and shakes them in frustration.

I can't help but admire the way his eyes sparkle with the frustration running through him. I want to watch his eyes sparkle in all kinds of light with all kinds of mischief behind them.

"Hello earth to Jazz."

I must have been staring too long so I stutter out an answer, "S..sorry I was thinking."

"What were you thinking man?" Edward asks as he begins to play chop sticks on the piano.

I chuckle before saying, "What if you play one of your original pieces?"

Edward stops playing and turns to me with a huge smile on his face, "That's actually not a bad idea."

"Yeah I bet it Bella would really love the one you composed for her." I say even though it pains me to say it.

"Totally." Edward nods in agreement, "Now we just need to figure out what you're going to play."

"Don't worry about it man. I'll figure something out." I mutter as the bell rings for the end of the day.

The rest of the week goes by relatively quickly. Between practicing for senior solos night and all the last minute graduation plans the school decided to throw at us. It's been one hell of a week but here we are; senior solos night. It has been driving Edward crazy that I won't tell him what I plan to play. Actually it's driving just about everyone a little crazy since the only person that knows what I plan on playing is my music teacher, Mr. Patterson, because he had to approve the song in order for me to play and Alice.

It's almost my turn and I'm figiting with the stupid tie Alice made me wear and pacing so much that I think the floor will have a permanent indent from were my feet have been.

A light slap at my hands alerts me to Alice's presence before she says, "Stop that you'll mess up your look."

"Alice my look isn't going to matter if he doesn't get the message." I groan.

"Oh he'll get the message. I'm sure of it. You couldn't have picked a more obvious song and you look devilishly handsome." She says as she straitens my clothes one last time, "Now go get 'em tiger."

"Thanks Alice. You're the best." I reply earnestly with a kiss on her check.

"I know."

Then Mr. Patterson is announcing me and I stand in the wings to listen.

"This next young man has chosen a song that speaks the feelings he cannot express through his own words. He is one of my most talented guitarists and a pleasure to have in class. The song he has chosen was number one on the Hot 100 list in August 1981 and has since then been featured in movies and TV shows alike. With out further ado let me present Jasper Whitlock."

As soon as I step out on stage my clothes instantly feel as if they're two sizes too small even though I know that the black suit jacket, white shirt, and dark blue jeans are all the correct size thanks to Alice's hyper-vigilance.

In the middle of the stage I slowly adjust the mic so that it is at the perfect height for my 6'3" frame and secure my guitar strap over my shoulder. I can feel all of the members of the audience watching me, hopping I get to my song and get it over with so that they can go home to their families, but I don't care this is about me and him.

I catch my mother and father's eyes in the audience and give a little nod in their direction and they nod back in approval of whatever I am about to do. Then I grasp the mic to say all that I plan to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for coming out tonight to support our fantastic seniors." I look down at my feet before stealing myself and continuing, "This song is dedicated to a special someone."

I hear whistles and cat-calls from the student section as they all cheer in assumption that it's for some girl, but I hope he doesn't think that. Right before the band begins the first notes I catch Edward's eyes and hold them as I sing.

_Jessie is a friend, Yeah, I know he's been A good friend of mine But lately something's changed That ain't hard to define Jessie's got himself a girl And I want to make her mine _

I stare deep into the emerald orbs he calls his eyes as I sing hoping and praying that he understands it's him I'm talking about.

_And she's watching him with those eyes And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late, Late at night You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman like that _

Finishing the first chorus my confidence begins to grow as I reach my comfort zone. On stage all I can see is Edward. The rest of the audience has faded away and it's almost like the times I played impromptu concerts in his backyard to cheer him up.

_I play along with the charade, there doesn't seem to be a reason to change You know, I feel so dirty When they start talking cute I wanna tell her that I love her, But the point is probably moot 'Cos she's watching him with those eyes And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night _

I can see the instant he recognizes the song. It's a subtle change but his lips, his kissable lips, turn up in the crooked smile I love so much. This song has always been one of our favorites, even if he won't admit it. He hates to admit that he likes something other than classical music, but I know how much he likes older music before it was all done with electrics.

_Like Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman, Where can I find a woman like that And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time, Wondering what she don't see in me I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines Ain't that the way Love supposed to be _

I know so much about him that I can't imagine he would tell Bella. He may have told her before they got together, but once they were an item he stopped telling her his fears and his complicated emotions. . I know that he likes old rock music as much as he likes classical. I know that he knows I play for the other team even though I never official "came out" to him. I know that his mom meant the world to him and he still isn't completely over her untimely death. I also know that he doesn't want to go to Dartmouth and become doctor like his dad, but that he wants to go to Julliard and study music composition.

_Tell me, where can I find a woman like that You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,I wish that I had Jessie's girl I want Jessie's girl,Where can I find a woman like that, like Jessie's girl,I wish that I had Jessie's girl,I want,I want Jessie's girl_

As I finish singing I beg with my eyes for him to understand exactly what I am trying to say. I want him to understand that I want him to let me want him. I want to wake up with his arms wrapped around me. I want to be able to watch him stroke the piano keys and not feel like a perv for wishing they were a certain part of _MY_ anatomy. I want to know what his eyes look like when the sun sets on a perfect day. I want to be there when he tells his dad that he isn't going to Dartmouth. All in all I want Edward to want me.

When I finish my song my parents are the first to start standing and clapping followed by Alice and the rest of the student body. As I look around the auditorium I cannot help but feel accomplished. Even if he didn't get the message everyone here appreciated my effort and if he chooses to turn me down, that will have to sustain me.

When I finish my scan of the room I catch Edward whispering to Bella and her smiling back with a knowing smile. I wonder what that is about, but I can't take the time to contemplate it because I need to get off stage so that the next person can go.

Once in the wings I set my guitar in it's stand and allow myself to relax against the wall. I didn't realize just how much energy I had used. I'm so tired all I want to do now I sleep, but I have to stay and wait for the end.

"Hey man." Edward says as he sits down beside me.

He looks so handsome in a simple pair or black slacks and a green button up. He left the top two buttons open allowing me a small glimpse of his skin, the skin I want to lick.

"Hey." I mumble as I lean my head back against the wall.

"Hey you have to stay awake man." Edward says with a shove to my shoulder, "I'm up after Mathew."

"Is Matt on stage yet?" I mumble.

"Yeah, he's about half way through his piece." Edward says with appreciation in his voice.

"I'm assuming it's some classical shit that I wouldn't know." I chuckle.

"Jazz, Jasper it's Jazz not classical." Edward groans.

"Sorry man that's your scene not mine."

"Whatever man you do what you gotta do, but you better watch me play or I'm going to kill you." He says with a punch to my arm.

"Alright alright I will." I groan as I stand as Matt walks towards the wings and Mr. Patterson begins his introduction.

As Mr. Patterson talks the stage crew begins to roll on the piano Edward specifically requested. Being Edward has some perks I guess. He doesn't have to use the crappy upright or a keyboard for his performance. He get's to use a black baby grand piano set center stage.

"This next young man is another of my most promising students. He has been playing the piano for eleven years and has been composing for four. He has chosen to play an original piece titled Meadow for your listening pleasure tonight. May I present Edward Cullen."

Edward winks at me and says, "That's my cue." before walking on stage and over towards the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for coming out tonight and thank you Mr. Patterson for that lovely introduction. Unfortunately I will not be playing Meadow tonight. I recently decided to play another self composed piece that is untitled. This piece was inspired by a special individual and it is making it's debut tonight. I hope you enjoy." Edward says before taking his place at the piano bench.

I can't help but wonder what he's doing as he quickly runs his hands along the keys and cracks his knuckles like always. He has been practicing Meadow the whole week to make sure that it's perfect for tonight.

"I wonder who inspired this one." I think as he begins to play the opening notes.

Edward's piece is beautiful. The melodies flow perfectly and effortlessly together while painting a picture of peace. His song reminds me of the rolling fields of prairie back on my grandfather's ranch in Texas. The way the grass sways in the breeze and the way the summer sun feels against your skin as you lift bale after bale of hay. It's as if Edward has captured those feelings and images and placed them in a snow globe. Then the music changes to a softer sound that reminds me of the rain here in Forks and the waves crashing on the shore of First Beach.

I can tell Edward is close to the end of the piece because he is completely captured by the music he is creating from the magnificent instrument he rests his fingers on. The music changes again to something a little more hopeful. It's almost as if he wrote this for me. I feel every emotion I have ever felt while being in Edward's company while remembering my past.

Then it hits me when Edward tosses a spare glance over his shoulder at me. He did write this for me. All of the notes he has played as reminded me of some part of myself that I haven't shown to anyone else. With this realization a surge of hope flows through my body, reaching every extremity, every pore, and every molecule. Maybe he does know how I feel, maybe he does feel the same way.

I am pulled out of my revere when Edward stands at the piano to receive his applause. The she audience is thundering and I chance a peak at Bella from behind the curtain. She doesn't look upset at all. Actually she sort of looks kind of proud; as if she saw this coming.

When the audience finally quiets down Edward walks off stage towards me with my favorite crooked grin firmly in place on his beautiful face. He walks like a man who just won the gold medal at the Olympics.

He stops in front of me and asks, "Did you like it?"

He looks almost shy now as he stands before me nervously awaits my reply.

"I did." I reply, "Do you understand?"

"I'm beginning to." He says with a smile.

It has always been like this for Edward and I. Speaking in short sentences and letting out body language convey what we truly feel. There has never been a need to speak excessively between us.

"When this is over will you meet me at my place?" He asks quietly.

"Sure." I say with a smile as Bella and Alice break through the stage doors.

"My boys." Bella says with a hug for both of us, "I'm so proud of you two."

"Edward that was fantastic!" Alice squeals.

"Thanks Alice. I just hope who it was meant for got the message loud and clear."

"Oh I bet they did." Alice says with a wink to Edward.

During our short exchange Mr. Patterson got back on stage and began thanking the audience for coming out tonight and all that jazz he's supposed to do as a teacher and the audience begins to clap again. At this point all of the students have had enough of being dressed up and file out to their waiting parents so they can go home and prepare for the week of finals they have to endure tomorrow.

In the auditorium I walk towards my parents who both have smiles as big as the grand canyon on their faces.

"Jasper, my baby." My mom says as she hugs me tight.

"Thanks mom." I mumble before grasping my dad's hand and hugging him quickly, "Hey I'm going to Edward's later. Is that cool?"

"Of course baby. Just be safe okay."

"I will."

Then we're out of here and on our way back to our house. Not knowing what Edward is up to I change out of my dress clothes and into a pair of well worn jeans and a flannel shirt with a beater underneath. As an after thought I grab my old cowboy hat and plop it on my head before walking out of my room and downstairs.

My dad raises his head from the book he is reading and says, "I haven't seen you wear that in a long time Jazz."

"Well I'm feeling a little nostalgic tonight." I say with a smile, "Don't wait up. I don't know when of if I'll be home."

"Just be safe Jasper." He says with a smile before going back to his book.

I walk towards the back door and slip on my comfortable cowboy boots and make my way over to Edward's through our backyards. That was one thing I never gave up after moving here even if I stopped wearing my hat. I just find my boots to be more comfortable than the hiking boots that everyone else at Forks High seems to favor.

I don't bother knocking as I reach Edward's house. I know his dad is at the hospital tonight, pulling a double shift so I walk right in and shout out for Edward.

"Up here." He voice comes from the panel on the wall; meaning he is in his room.

Even though we live on the same street Edward's house is slightly larger than either mine or Bella's. It has three floors not including the basement or the attic so Dr. Cullen had a communication system put in so that he could find Edward faster.

I quickly make my way up the stairs to Edwards room and find him sitting on his couch starring out the window. I kick my boots off and dive onto Edward's bed and turn my head to look at him.

"What's up?"

"We need to talk." He says still staring out the window.

"Alright shoot. I'm all ears." I reply, hopeful of where this is going.

Edward takes a deep breath before looking at me and beginning, "Jasper I know you're gay."

I nod my head in agreement and wait for him to continue.

"And I know you had a reason for singing that song tonight. You know I won't admit to anyone besides you that I like that genre of music as much as I like classical. I want you to know I got your message loud and clear." He takes a deep breath and smiles before continuing, "Did you get mine?"

"You mean when you changed your piece?"

"Yes, I changed my piece because I felt that if you could lay your feelings out there then I should be able to as well. I wrote that piece for you Jasper and I didn't want to play anything else after what you did."

We just look at each other for a moment. Wondering who will be the first to break out of this mold we have put each other in. In the end it is Edward who breaks the silence first asking the million dollar question.

"How long Jasper?"

"Too long." I whisper.

Edwards nods his head and then turns to look out the window again while saying so low that I almost missed it, "We're a couple of fools."

"What about Bella?" I ask fearing the worst.

"Bella and I haven't been a couple in a long time. It was just easier to keep up the appearance of being a couple than to face the rest of the school." He looks back at me and smiles, "The whole school had a pool going on when we were going to get married. Did you know?"

I chuckle quietly, "Actually Emmett and I started it."

"You did?" He asks

I smile and nod as I get up off his bed to sit next to him on the couch, "So what does this mean for us now?"

"It means whatever we want it to mean." Edward whispers as his green orbs stare into my cornflower blue ones

"Edward, I don't want to be just friends." I whisper

"Jasper, nothing would make me happier." He whispers back facing me, with eyes shining bright.

The next minute it is as if gravity is pulling us towards each other. Edward's arm rest on the back of the couch as I scoot closer to him and nestle inside the crook of his arm. His head leans down as mine streaches up. As our lips conect there is a soft spark that disintegrates any doubts I had.

We kiss tentatively at first. This is new to him and I will follow where he leads. Then his confidence begins to grow and his lips are pressing against mine in need. My whole body comes alive at the feel of his lips against mine. His arm warps around my shoulder bringing me closer, but not close enough. I turn so that I can get closer, but it;s still too far away so I straddel his lap and push myself against him. In reaction his arms wrap around my body and hold me close.

When we break for air we are both panting in need. We can't get enough of each other. Then when he looks into my eyes I see the same thing I am thinking reflected back in them. He doesn't want this to end and neight do I.

"Stay with me tonight?" Edward asks as his hands run up and down my back.

"Tonight and a thousand more nights." I reply with a smile.

We seal our promise with a kiss and let the rest of the world fall always.

**A/N: Alright that right there is a very long one shot. Well it might turn into a 2 shot but idk yet. So now comes the portion of our programing where you, the audience, weighs in on what you read so click the little review button and tell me what you think. :) **

**~Peace and Love,**

**Crazy  
><strong>


	2. Final Author's Note

_**Final Author's Note**_

**So I know I really haven't posted anything lately and I know some of you really want me to finish the stories I've got up and continue writing others, but I'm having issues in Real Life that keep me from posting on a regular basis. I've also taken my love of writing in a direction that does not support so I've made the decision to discontinue using this site. I will be leaving the stories and chapters I have already posted up, but any further developments will be posted on AO3 under the author name CrazyChickToTheNines. I hope to see you there **


End file.
